Facing the Future: COnsequnces of a Moment
by Anakin Bester
Summary: After the end of the Anime, Flute recalls a night she spent with Hamel that will now effect her future. Implied Sex, end of anime spoilers


Author's note: This takes place after the end of the anime, so spoilers for that. One thing about the anime that I wondered was if Hamel, who had the demon blood, got locked away, who would have demon king blood in the future to end up possibly getting possessed by that evil spirit thing. This fic arose as an answer to that. It's rated PG, maybe depending on your conservatism PG-13, but nothing much happens, most everything is implied. This is my first time working extensively with Flute. I hope I got her personality right.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned any of the copyrights on this series I would have bragged about it by now, trust me.  
  
Facing the Future: Consequences of a Moment  
  
Flute pushed open ornately carved golden doors. Before her was a small, sparsely decorated room; a single, round glass table sat forlornly in the center. The iron wrought table's was image reflected slightly in the pink and white marble floor. Next to the table stood one plain wooden chair, and across from that, an instrument that would be taken for a cello had one never heard it played.  
  
Her breath hitching in her throat, Flute approached the lonely piece of furniture tentatively, one pale hand reaching outward, the other alighted a top her abdomen. The Queen's large sienna eyes stared fixedly at the only object adorning the glass surface: a small chest. A golden lock shimmered as the light from the dying sun set it ablaze. Its silver edges reflected the girl's longing hand back at her, its simple mahogany design gave little indication of the treasure held inside.  
  
With a muted whimper, Flute sank into the chair, her eyes, now wet with tears, still fixed on the box.  
  
"I feel so alone," she murmured softly, standing once again so she could run her hand over the smooth wood. "Raiel left two days ago," she continued. "Clari tries to keep me busy, and my brother tries to keep me happy." Flute closed her eyes and a terrible pain seemed to wash over her youthful face. Then, despite the hurt, she managed a small, wary smile.  
  
"Alone," She thought. Reaching out she the glittering cross shaped lock. "No, I'm not alone here, am I, Hamel?" Gingerly she moved the box closer to the edge.  
  
She knelt beside the table, laying her head next to the tiny chest. Her hand moved up to grasp the golden key that hung around her neck. Closing her large brown eyes, she imagined that her head rested not on the hard glass surface, but in Hamel's lap. If she tried hard enough, she could almost feel his surprisingly gentle hands drift through her hair. The sunlight falling across her back became the Hamel's warmth in the happy dream she spun for herself. The minutes drifted away for the Queen as she lay there quietly, letting herself remember the life the two of them had shared.  
  
She recalled the coldness of the night, how the wind had howled outside the inn window. Feeling foolish, Flute had gotten up to see if she might share a room with Hamel as they'd done when they were children and a storm frightened them. Together, it had always seemed like the storm couldn't hurt them. After a year of chasing faulty leads and skirmishes with all manner of demons, Flute wanted desperately to feel that secure again.  
  
Clutchign her nightdress more tightly than necessary, she timidly knocked on the door to Hamel's room.  
  
"Yeah?" came the soft, informal reply.  
  
"It's me, Hamel," Flute said. "I was wondering if . . ." She paused. What had seemed a logical normal request now seemed terribly out of place and embarrassing. She did not want Hamel to think her more fragile then he already did. She wouldn't admit how the howling wind terrified her. "Never mind," she finished with a stammer. Flute had just turned to leave when the door opened.  
  
"Come in," Hamel said, stepping slightly away from the door to allow her entrance. "My fireplace is bigger, you'll be warmer in here anyway." A lie. All the rooms in the inn were identical. Flute was not the only one unwilling to admit that the storm scared them, or any other reason why they might need each others company.  
  
Without a word, the young girl shuffled into Hamel's room, her shoulders hunched and shivering. The blonde haired boy motioned for Flute to sit near the fireplace and take refuge from the cold. Without comment, she did so. Kneeling beside the fire, she wrapped her arms around herself and stared blankly ahead. Noiselessly, Hamel sat next to her, leaving a small space between himself and her. Flute looked at the tiny barrier of floor between them, then looked up at Hamel. He wasn't looking at her. His dark red eyes stared at the leaping fire. The auburn haired girl watched the play of the firelight across his pale face. The glowing light made Hamel's honey colored hair seem like gold. Flute swallowed softly, caught up in the sight of her childhood friend.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Hamel asked, a sharpness to his words. Flute's face began to warm and she stammered meaningless gibberish for a moment then looked down.  
  
Self consciously, Hamel reached for his hat.  
  
"Oh," Flute gasped softly, realizing now why Hamel had looked different, and why he'd reacted to her staring at him. "It wasn't that," she protested. "You don't need to..."  
  
"I'm cold," Hamel said simply as he continued to try and cover the small white horn with his hat. The poignant look he gave Flute, however, told her how he really felt.  
  
Her tiny hands reached up and halted Hamel's movements. "You don't need to hide," she said softly.  
  
The musician gave her a skeptical look. "Don't I?" he answered dryly. He secured the hat on his head, brushing past Flute's light grip.  
  
"It doesn't bother me."  
  
Hamel's visible eye widened slightly, but he retained his air of skepticism. "Me being mazoku doesn't bother you?"  
  
Flute gripped her skirt tightly, and stared monetarily at the fogged window. The shapes outside were obscured and indistinguishable.  
  
"Hamel, you're human, remember. You didn't... you didn't become stone."  
  
Hamel sunk deeper into his cloak, reminded of events a year ago. "No, I just became a monster," he whispered. Flute looked at him, feeling the grief and loneliness that clung to him. Refusing to dwell upon the implication of her next actions, the young princess drew the timid man in against her, embracing him in a warm hug.  
  
Hamel stiffened instantly at the intimate contact. His arms remained rigidly at his side, and Flute could feel the tenseness in his back beneath her fingers. None of that made her let him go, or even slacken her grip.  
  
"Flute?" The confused young man finally whispered.  
  
Suddenly jolted into full awareness by the sound of her name, Flute began to blush and tremble as she became conscious of how closely she was pressed against him, and what her actions must reveal to even the most naive of people. Still, though, she couldn't let him go. Torn from the life she'd been used to, that she had expected to grow into, Hamel was the last remnant of a far happier time left to her. But more than that, he'd become a trusted companion, someone she could expect to find watching her with eyes that let her know he cared. And right now, in the face of the horribly unpredictable future, Flute found that the comfort of his familiarity, his simple presence near her, had become the most important thing in her life.  
  
"Hamel," Flute whispered, her voice shaky and unsure, "I..." tears fell from her eyes as she wrestled with the emotions within her.  
  
Her hand trembling ever so slightly, Flute reached out and brushed her long fingers curiously down Hamel's horn. The ivory white surface felt hard beneath her fingers, yet at the base she found a soft patch of baby soft skin. Hamel shivered slightly as her fingers brushed over that sensitive area.  
  
Felt jerked her hand back, startled by the reaction she'd drawn from her friend.  
  
"You.. You can feel that?" she stuttered.  
  
Hamel looked at the younger girls wide brown eyes. "Yes," her murmured. "That bottom part is sensitive, Flute-chan."  
  
"Oh," the girl responded adding a tiny nervous laugh, "I thought it as all bone, or something."  
  
Hamel made no response to that, instead he fixed his eyes firmly on the fire.  
  
"Hamel," Flute said, her voice quivering slightly, "Do you ever think about what will happen later on?" She would not let him fall to silent brooding tonight.  
  
"No," Hamel said simply, "the near future is unpredictable enough."  
  
"Would you ever want to…" Flute cleared her throat and looked down so Hamel wouldn't see her reddening cheeks. "Would you ever want to take a wife?"  
  
The musician's body stiffened slightly at the unusual question. Flute had never asked anything like that of him. Hamel looked thoughtfully at the young girl who sat beside him, the young girl he'd known nearly his whole life.  
  
"The Village always seemed to take it for granted that we would get together." Flute murmured almost to herself.  
  
Hamel's eyebrow arched. "Did you think we would?"  
  
"Hamel," Flute cried out embarrassed beyond words. How could she answer that question. If she said no, she'd be lying and denying her closest friend, but to say yes meant committing herself to a path she wasn't sure yet that she wanted to take.  
  
"It's ok," Hamel murmured. "even if you had thought that. The future queen of Sfortzendo couldn't ever merry a mazoku."  
  
Sienna eyes flashed "You are NOT mazoku!," she snapped. Then the sudden anger drained away and Flute stared morosely. "It isn't fair," she whispered, "I don't want to be anything but what I am."  
  
"And what's that?" Hamel asked.  
  
Flute looked up into his deep red eyes, "Me, not a princess or anything special, just me, who… Oh Hamel, I'm being selfish." Flute took her friends hand, "I just can't bare that how we were born might ... might …" Flute gulped nervously, "Yes, I did think that we would eventually marry," she answered softly. Bravely, her brown eyes looked upward, awaiting Hamel's response.  
  
The boy said nothing, but his arm fell across Flute's small shoulders and drew her against him. Finally he found words again. "That might have been nice," his voice cracked slightly. Despair at having lost control of his own fate shone in the young man's eyes. Smiling softly, Flute leaned further against him. She could hear his heart beating rapidly inside the well built chest. Her hands moved up to clutch at the dark black fabric that fit snugly over Hamel's torso. Their eyes met as the both tried to read the other's feelings. Then slowly their faces drew closer until finally their lips brushed together. For a second, they held that near kiss, neither quite sure how to proceed. Then Flute pushed slightly closer, expecting Hamel to draw away; instead, he met her kiss with shy eagerness. Flute whimpered as Hamel's drew her up into his arms, his warmth overcoming her. She couldn't remember ever being happier.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the dreamlike warmth became a startling reality. A pair of hands were wrapped around Flute's waist. One slightly larger hand took hold of the hand she held the key with. Flute felt tears welled in her eyes. If only...  
  
"Flute-chan,"  
  
Flute's heart froze as she pushed herself into wakefulness. Praying she might find Hamel's loving smile and bright crimson eyes, she opened her own eyes. Instead, a pair of cobalt blue eyes watched her with a faint hint of worry.  
  
"Onii-sama," Flute sighed. Flute allowed herself to be helped to her feet by her older brother. As she stood, she could feel Lute's still observing her.  
  
"What must he think of me," Flute thought morosely. "I guess that I will open the box, like everyone else thinks I will." Flute kept her head lowered and hoped her hair hid her flush. A weight descended across her shoulders and she looked up, slightly startled, at her brother.  
  
"Perhaps we should have a pillow put there. That can't have been the most comfortable place to sleep," Lute commented with a smile on his face.  
  
Flute couldn't help a twitch of a sad smile. "It was more comfortable then you'd believe," she thought to herself.  
  
"Mou," Lute pouted animatedly "such a sad face on my baby sister." A flash of light appeared in the magician's hand and Flute found herself looking at a garland of flowers.  
  
"Oni-sama!" Flute cried in happy shock.  
  
"Better," He laughed, "but remember you can just call me Nii-san. Onii-sama is much to formal, right?" The prince bowed playfully to his sister as he placed the garland of bright red roses into her hair. Flute reached up and touched one of the delicate rose petals. As she examined the gift Lute frowned playfully as he put on an overly exaggerated pensive face.  
  
"I think I should have made them sunflowers. Your hair puts the roses' red to shame."  
  
A genuine smile crept onto Flute's face as she continued to finger the gift. "Thank you, Nii-san."  
  
The Prince pulled his sister against him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry I can't do more," he murmured, the levity in his manner replaces by honest regret.  
  
Flute shook her head as in reassurance, resting there in the loving embrace, happy in that moment. Finally, though, she pulled away and assumed what she hoped appeared to be a Queenly stance.  
  
"Why were you seeking me out?" She asked softly. "And don't say you were not. You wouldn't come here unless you were looking for me. No mater how troubling it is, I probably need to hear it."  
  
Lute sat down in sole chair. "Am I that easy to read?"  
  
Flute smirked, drooping her Queen act. "I'm your sister and a girl, and yes you are, if you want to be."  
  
"If you're not in the mood now..." Lute began, but Flute shook her head.  
  
"No I can handle any matter of state right now, really. I'm ok."  
  
Lute, however shook his head. "No that's not it. It was actually a private matter; in fact, when I saw you sleeping there I did not want to wake you only.. only you were..." Lute leaned forward and brushed away dampness on Flute's cheek that she had not even noticed. "... you were crying, little sister."  
  
Flute held her brothers hand and looked at him gently, "Please, tell me what you came to say."  
  
Lute's face flushed slightly, and he suddenly wished he hadn't resolved to discuss this with his sister.  
  
"Nii-san." Flute intoned warily as her brother simply sat there and stuttered, hedging around actually broaching the topic he had in mind.  
  
"Whaa, you sound like Oka-san, when you do that!" He told her, using a slightly whiney voice for comedic effect.  
  
"You did not come here to tell me I sound like mother," Flute responded eyeing her older brother.  
  
"No." Lute sighed, "Although mothers have something to do with it."  
  
Flute cocked her head, curious now as to what her the prince might say.  
  
"Well, you know how I've kind of taken to speaking for you in public and stuff since we're more comfortable that way."  
  
Flute nodded. She had been exceedingly grateful to Lute for that. She still did not feel comfortable in front of crowds, and so her brother had kindly offered to act as a public spokesperson for her when needed. Flute nodded at her brother realizing he'd stopped talking, unusual for him.  
  
"Yes, go on," She prodded, wondering where that thread would go.  
  
Lute rubbed the back of his head, musing his dark hair. "Ok, I'm just… well I thought we could talk together about... oh eight months from now give or take..." Lute's face was quickly turning redder by the minute.  
  
Flute suddenly caught on and gently touched her brothers arm reassuringly. "I know I'm pregnant Lute."  
  
Her brothers eyes widened for a moment then he exhaled in relief at not needing to tell her that. "I should have guessed that you'd know, if I could feel him in there." Then Lute looked up, his blue eyes meeting Flute's surprisingly calm brown eyes. "Is it?"  
  
Flute looked over at the box, "Yes," she whispered. She held her stomach lovingly then looked up Lute. "Outside Senza, right before we were attacked by Sizer," She murmured. Lute gazed at his sister as her eyes grew distant.  
  
  
  
Flute felt her stomach tighten in anticipation as she allowed herself to be laid gently on her back. Hamel, flushed with the prospect before him, suddenly looking less certain then he had mere seconds ago.  
  
"Are you sure," he asked softly, his voice a mere hush as though afraid asking would lose him the opportunity. Flute paused, closing her eyes to consider. She'd loved Hamel since the time he'd first appeared in her village. The confused, shy boy had quickly become her favorite playmate and more importantly her closest friend. Above her body, she could feel the heat from Hamel, he hovered so close to her. She recalled being huddled against him as her grandfather told stories by he fire his arms would snake protectively over the smaller, younger girl, until an adult noticed and cheerfully announced how cute they both were. Flute smiled seeing in her mind her friends embarrassed face.  
  
The desire within her conflicted with her role as a princess, yet here, alone with Hamel, she felt distanced from that role. More then that though, tonight, she refused to be held to other people's expectations.  
  
Slowly, she opened her arms and looked up at Hamel, "Yes, I'm sure," the young answered in a clear voice that left no room for doubt. Hamel stared down at her, his crimson eyes wide in amazement.  
  
"I love you," she whispered tenderly, "everything about, Hamel." Her small arms wrapped around his back and pulled him closer against her until his comforting weight rested on top of her and their mouths were locked in a hungry, passionate kiss.  
  
Throughout that night, the belonged to no one but each other.  
  
********  
  
Lute coughed, seeing his sisters vacant expression and reddening cheeks. The sharp sound brought the newly appointed Queen back into the depressing present.  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled, eyeing her brother nervously. "You must think I'm horribly sinful."  
  
"What?" Lute cried in disbelief, "No that wasn't it at all, just you know I still remember when I could hold you in one hand and sing you too sleep. It was just a little, umm odd to see you thinking about more, ahh, grown up things."  
  
Both siblings turned equally red. Then though Flute found herself flinging her arms desperately around her older brother's neck, tears she had though banished trickling down her eyes. "Thank you for understanding," she whimpered, unable to put any of her other feelings into words.  
  
The Prince hugged his sister tightly stroking her long auburn hair soothingly. "I could never think less of you little sister, no matter what."  
  
Flute looked up at him, her brown eyes still wide with panic, "Do you understand though, this baby has the demon king's blood. If I really wanted to protect humanity I should.. I should…" Flute turned away, shaking hard.  
  
"Yes, he will carry the demon blood, just as Hamel did, and from what you've told me of him, there could not have been a more honorable man in the end."  
  
"But the people will, they won't want him around. I saw how everyone treated Hamel when he had the horn."  
  
"Maybe so, Flute." Lute said seriously, unwilling to offer false comfort, "but, I promise whether your baby has soft red hair and blue eyes, or red eyes and horns down his back, I'll love him and gladly be his uncle."  
  
Flute whimpered and hugged her brother tighter.  
  
"Besides," Lute whispered. "You have the best reason in the world now, not to open that box. We can use that to calm the populace. More importantly, though, you have something dearer and more special than that cello to remember Hamel by."  
  
Flute laughed despite her tears. "It's a Violin, Nii-san."  
  
Lute smiled sheepishly "I did know that, really"  
  
The brief happy moment faded almost instantaneously, and Flute's eyes filled with despair once more.  
  
"I won't open that box," she muttered almost as though she were reassuring herself and not to Lute. "That hateful thing will not destroy my son's life like it did, like I did Ham.. Ha"  
  
The young mother began to cry again, clutching her brother's robes with on hand, the other hand clutching the robes around her belly.  
  
Rocking his precious sister against his chest, Lute looked up at the chest, sitting innocently on the table, sunlight glinting off its golden lining. One day it would be opened, he didn't doubt that. Not in his lifetime, though. Flute had more strength of will in her then people wanted to credit the frail looking girl with. But the box would be opened. The cycle would start again. Mazoku were as eternal as suffering. 


End file.
